(a) Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a heat transfer technology; more particularly, to a heat pipe mounting method and a heat pipe assembly thereof.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A heat-transfer block is often used with heat pipes to enhance heat transfer performance. To accommodate the heat pipes, the heat-transfer block is often provided with heat pipe grooves. These heat pipe grooves are spaced from one another by certain distance, i.e., the heat pipes cannot be closely arranged together. Thus, the number of heat pipes allowed for the heat-transfer block is restricted. In addition, the heat transfer among the heat pipes is unsatisfactory. Namely, the outer heat pipes are farther away from the heat source, thus the heat transfer performance is less effective. Because the heat pipes are spaced apart from one another, the inner heat pipes cannot transfer heat directly to the outer heat pipes.
Furthermore, when securing heat pipes to respective heat pipe grooves of the heat-transfer block, a soldering material is often employed. Alternatively, solder-less press-fit method may be employed to affix heat pipes to respective heat pipe grooves of the heat-transfer block. These heat pipe grooves may be configured to provide arched or oval cross sections. When the heat pipes are forced into respective heat pipe grooves, the heat pipes are pressed fitted to prevent accidental separation. However, because the heat pipe grooves have arched or oval cross sections, the heat pipes tend to be loosened or forced out of position accidentally in absence of the soldering or adhesive materials. Further, for more than one heat pipe, the oval-shaped heat pipe grooves force these heat pipes to be spaced further apart from one another. Due to such limitation, the heat pipes cannot be closely arranged. On the other hand, if the soldering material or paste is opted to secure the heat pipes, the following issues may occur. If not enough soldering material or paste is available, the heat pipes may be loosely attached. However, if too much soldering material or paste is applied, the excessive amount would overflow the grooves as an eyesore to the users. Other disadvantages include the increase in material and manufacturing costs.
To address the above issues, the inventor strives via industrial experience and academic research to develop the instant disclosure, which can effectively improve the limitations as described above.